


The Truth Hurts

by Thetylersz



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:18:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4043845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thetylersz/pseuds/Thetylersz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All his life Naruto was used, but no more. No longer on the path of a ninja and becoming a mercenary what will happen. And who is this man he sees with weird metal tools. All he knows is his name and will bring back his clan. Beware Elemental Nations the Black Clan is coming  back for good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other refrences

It was years since his birth yet all he could do was remember all the wrong things in it. Our thinker is none other than Naruto Uzamaki. Ever since the Mizuki incedent he had to cope with the knowledge that he held the most dangerous Biju. Hell he talked to the Kuubi and was taken back by it. Mainly because of the secrets that shrouded his life. It all led him to this moment where he would most likely change his path. It was now or never. Ever so Slightly he knocked on the Hokage door.  
"Come in" said a slightly older voice. This is Tsunade Senju the current Hokage.  
"May I help you Naruto"  
From Tsunade's POV it seemed as if he had a burning question  
"Yes. I would like to quite the Nin-Force"  
Silence....  
"WWWHHHAAATTT"

"You can't be serious". She needed the demon to stay so that they could have better soldiers and make sure that he was under wraps.  
"explain why Naruto"  
__Time Skip--- Naruto left the tower and was free. He was free from everything and was going to start his new life as soon as possible. What could go wrong. "Hey Baka wanna go on a mission" Well fuck.


End file.
